Taiyou no Ou
by Sanae78
Summary: Essere sul punto di abbandonare tutto e grazie alle parole d' incoraggiamento di una persona che all' inizio si detestava, trovare la forza di inseguire sempre nuove sogni. Il mio nome è Shingo Aoi ...
1. Da nemico ad eroe

_Questa storia storia è dedicata a Dragon gio!_

_Come lei anche a me piace molto Shingo Aoi, perché mi mette allegria e spero attraverso le righe di questa fanfiction d' infondere un po' di buonumore nelle persone che la leggeranno._

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Taiyou no Ou "**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 1**

**Da nemico ad eroe**

Sono qui inginocchiato a bordo campo con un ginocchio insanguinato e nell' impossibilità di poter rientrare sul terreno di gioco!

Che rabbia, il mister mi ha sostituito, perché dice che non ho rispettato le consegne che mi aveva dato.

Che dovevo fare!

Quegli imbranati dei miei compagni di squadra non riescono nemmeno ad impossessarsi della sfera!

Dove hanno la testa!

Ho giocato, perché volevo vincere quest' incontro, ma non posso mica giocare da solo contro tutta la Nankatsu, seppur sia riuscito a metterli in difficoltà.

Durante il primo tempo non avevo mai toccato la palla, che nervi!

Quella squadra ha segnato un goal dietro l' altro e ci siamo trovati sotto di ben cinque reti.

E come se non bastasse durante l' intervallo, invece di pensare ad una tattica per recuperare, erano lì che dicevano quanto fossero contenti di affrontare in amichevole la squadra campione nazionale.

Che idioti!

Gli ho dovuto dire di darsi una mossa per cercare di passarmi la palla, che poi ci avrei pensato io a sistemare i giocatori avversari!

Nel secondo tempo sono riuscito ad entrare in possesso del pallone entrando in scivolata su Izawa, anche se facendo così ho fatto arrabbiare i miei compagni di squadra.

Ma ero così nervoso e gli ho gridato che se avessi aspettato loro non avrei mai avuto il pallone.

Mi trovavo di fronte alla nostra porta e poi sono ripartito dribblando Kisugi e Taki.

Due centrocampisti piuttosto forti da quel che mi avevano detto.

Ero inarrestabile e nemmeno Ishizaki e Takasugi avevano arrestato la mia corsa.

Di fronte a me rimanevano solo l' estremo difensore Morisaki e Tsubasa, il capitano che nel frattempo era rientrato in difesa.

Avevo tutte le intenzioni di battere Tsubasa e poi di segnare un goal.

Credevo molto nelle mie capacità ed ero sicuro che ce l' avrei fatta...sarei riuscito a battere quel ragazzo prodigio di cui tutti tessevano le lodi.

Tsubasa mi é venuto incontro e con un 'abile mossa é riuscito a togliermi il pallone.

Mentre io sono caduto rovinosamente a terra infortunandomi il ginocchio.

Dopo aveva incitato i suoi compagni ed insieme erano ripartiti all' attacco.

Mi ha umiliato!

Se ci ripenso, sono pieno di rabbia!

Ho deciso lascerò per sempre il calcio!

Forse non sono poi così bravo come pensavo di essere!

Intanto la squadra avversaria continua a segnare goal a raffica.

Menomale che manca poco alla fine!

Ecco l 'arbitro sta fischiando la fine...abbiamo perso 11 a 0!

Si ho deciso col calcio ho chiuso!

No non ci credo, i miei compagni stanno ringraziando i giocatori della Nankatsu per aver disputato questa partita contro di noi e il nostro allenatore si è addirittura inchinato di fronte al mister avversario.

Ma che succede qualcuno mi sta toccando una spalla!

Mi volto.

E' Tsubasa Ozora che mi sorride, mi chiama numero dodici e m' incoraggia dicendomi che se amo il calcio non devo rinunciare!

E' riuscito a leggermi nel pensiero!

Non gli ho detto nulla.

Adesso si è allontanato ed è tornato dai suoi amici.

Una ragazza, molto carina, coi capelli corti e scuri, gli porge un asciugamano e lui lo prende sorridendole.

Tsubasa si è diretto subito verso di lei, sebbene la sua squadra abbia altre due manager, é come se quei due si capissero al volo!

Gli altri ragazzi che gli sono intorno fanno degli strani sorrisetti!

Dev' essere la sua ragazza!

Ha proprio tutte le fortune quello!

Oltre ad essere un portento di calciatore ha fortuna anche con le donne!

Noi non abbiano nemmeno una di manager e non sarebbe affatto male avere il sostegno di qualche bella fanciulla.

Ora meglio che vada a medicarmi la ferita e a farmi la doccia.

Gli altri se ne sono già andati tutti.

Mi sono attardato un pochino, perché mi sono dovuto recare in infermeria.

E' una sciocchezza e potrò subito tornare a giocare.

Continuo a ripensare alle parole di Tsubasa!

Che devo fare!

Non è da me fare il musone in questo modo.

Sono un ragazzino allegro e pieno di vita che si diverte un casino giocando a calcio.

Come per Tsubasa il pallone per me è stato subito un amico e non penso che potrò mai farne a meno.

Non smetterò di giocare!

Anzi m' impegnerò al massimo per diventare un giocatore professionista con la speranza di poter giocare un giorno con la maglia della nazionale del mio paese.

Mi alzo di scatto e d' improvviso mi rendo conto che Tsubasa non è più un nemico per me.

E' il mio eroe!

Si, ho deciso voglio seguire il suo esempio e forse un giorno giocheremo insieme!

Chissà se il loro pullman sarà già partito!

Devo sbrigarmi, voglio ringraziarlo per le sue parole.

Mi metto a correre all' impazzata cercando Tsubasa.

Lo vedo.

Mi sto avvicinando a lui.

Accidenti non è solo!

Mi nascondo senza farmi vedere dietro un muro e senza volerlo ascolto i loro discorsi.

E' insieme a quella ragazza di prima, ma allora è vero che stanno insieme!

Sento pronunciare il mio nome.

"Tsubasa come mai a fine partita sei andato da quel ragazzino della Nakahara? Che dovevi dirgli? Spero tu non abbia infierito su di lui! Era già piuttosto giù di morale per come era andata la partita! Credo che sperasse almeno di segnarci un goal!" sembrava che volesse sgridarlo. Mamma che caratterino!

"No, ma che cosa dici Sanae! Gli ho solo detto che ama troppo il calcio per lasciarlo!" era serio mentre lo diceva.

Credeva veramente in quello che mi aveva detto!

Tsubasa Ozora aveva fiducia nelle mie capacità!

Mi commuovo.

"Voleva lasciare il calcio! E tu come facevi a saperlo?" era stupita anche lei.

"Dopo che è stato sostituito l' ho osservato e mi sono accorto che l' umiliazione per lui doveva essere stato così forte da portarlo a prendere una decisione del genere!"

"Andiamo che è tardi! Gli altri ci stanno aspettando!"

"D' accordo manager! Si fa come all' andata, ci sediamo vicini! Ho bisogno che mi spieghi qualcosa che non ho capito di storia. Domani ho l' interrogazione!"

"Prendere appunti in classe, no! Non ti capisco Tsubasa, ma perché non t' impegni un pochino anche nello studio!"

"Perché tanto ci sei tu che mi aiuti!"

Stanno ridendo!

Vanno proprio d' accordo quei due!

Non mi va di disturbarli!

Me ne starò nascosto finché non se ne saranno andati.

Lo saluterò un' altra volta.

Ecco si stanno allontanando.

Pochi minuti dopo il loro autobus è partito dal piazzale della nostra scuola, salutato da un gruppetto di persone.

Li ho guardati partire!

Sono di nuovo ottimista e pieno di energie!

Farò di tutto per realizzare il mio sogno!

E' tardi.

Me ne vado a casa anch' io.

Non ce la faccio più dalla fame.

Speriamo che la mamma abbia abbondato con le porzioni stasera.

Nooo!

Stavo per scordarmi il mio amico pallone!

Farò tutta la strada calciandolo, così mi allenerò anche.

Mi piace troppo prenderlo a calci.

"Forza! Andiamo amico!"

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Ringraziamenti**

Ringrazio Rain per avermi aiutata a tradurre il titolo in giapponese, '_Taiyou no Ou_' significa '_principe del sole_'.


	2. Le tre monete

Buona lettura!

Sanae78

"**Taiyou no Ou"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 2**

**Le tre monete**

E' già passato più di un anno da quando ho incontrato Tsubasa Ozora.

Ora mi sto rilassando nel giardino di casa mia palleggiando.

Ho appena iniziato.

Due.

Tre.

Quattro

Com' è divertente!

Si sono sempre stupiti tutti della mia abilità nel palleggio.

Per questo ho vinto anche delle gare, riuscendo a sconfiggere anche giocatori più famosi come i fratelli Tachibana.

Sarà perché mi diverto troppo col mio amico pallone!

Credo di potermi definire come un palleggiatore acrobata.

Purtroppo con la mia squadretta non abbiamo fatto molta strada e non ci siamo nemmeno qualificati per il Campionato Nazionale.

Peccato!

Mi sarebbe piaciuto scontrarmi di nuovo con Tsubasa Ozora per mostrargli i miei miglioramenti.

In televisione ho seguito le vicende della nazionale giapponese giovanile che ha partecipato ad un torneo fra nazioni categoria under 16 a Parigi.

I nostri sono stati davvero fantastici ed in finale hanno sconfitto la fortissima compagine tedesca, capitanata da Karl Heinz Schneider!

Avrei voluto esserci anche io!

Sono già passati sei mesi da quella vittoria e Tsubasa ha perfino partecipato ad un 'amichevole che la nazionale maggiore ha disputato contro i fenomeni brasiliani.

Quando è entrato in campo ha fatto faville!Tsubasa Ozora è il mio modello!

Ho quasi finito di palleggiare.

Novantanove...

Mi alzo la palla e a riaggancio eseguendo una rovesciata...e con questo sono cento.

Direi che per oggi possa bastare!

Rientro in casa.

La mamma mi dice che è quasi pronto e mi dirigo subito in bagno per farmi una doccia.

Ritorno dopo una decina di minuti.

Sono tutti già a tavola e stanno guardando il telegiornale.

Auguro a tutti 'Buon appetito!' ed inizio ad addentare le succulenti pietanze.

E' tutto così buono!

Mi invitano a mangiare con più calma, perché altrimenti rischierò di ingozzarmi.

Gli faccio segno di stare tranquilli e continuo a mangiare col mio solito ritmo.

Poi la sorpresa...

C' è il Sig. Katagiri, responsabile della Federazione Giapponese Giovanile Gioco Calcio, che sta rispondendo a delle domande su Tsubasa Ozora.

"Sig. Katagiri di dica! E' vera la notizia dell' imminente partenza di Tsubasa Ozora per il Brasile?"

Si tratta di una vera e propria conferenza stampa.

Ora gli sta rispondendo.

"Vi posso dire che questa notizia è veritiera e a breve Tsubasa Ozora s' imbarcherà alla volta del Brasile!"

"Come tutti voi ben sapete il primo allenatore di questo prodigio nipponico, è stato la stella del calcio brasiliano Roberto Hongo che è rimasto colpito dalle doti calcistiche di un giovanissimo Ozora e per questo l' ha preso sotto la sua ala protettiva.

Appena giunto in Brasile parteciperà ad un provino per la squadra del San Paolo e se lo passerà tra qualche anno potrà diventare un giocatore professionista in quel paese.

Vi ricordo che in Brasile è massiccia la presenza di talenti calcistici e non è detto che lo prendano, sebbene confidiamo nelle sue capacità.

Non dimentichiamoci che al momento solo Genzo Wakabayashi, nonostante sia ancora piuttosto giovane, ha fatto il suo esordio di recente in Germania tra i professionisti con l' Amburgo.

Ci sono tutte le premesse, per poter sperare che questi giovani insieme agli altri ragazzi della 'generazione d'oro', possano aiutare il nostro calcio a crescere sulla scena internazionale, fino a portare il Giappone alla conquista di obiettivi fino a poco tempo fa nemmeno immaginabili!

Direi che possiamo finire qui.

Termino dicendo che come Federazione Gioco Calcio, seguiremo i progressi dei nostri giocatori costantemente, in modo da poterli convocare, quando ce ne sarà bisogno!

Grazie a tutti!"

Ha finito di parlare e se ne è andato.

Tsubasa Ozora sta per partire!

Deglutisco velocemente l' ultimo boccone che mi è rimasto in bocca.

Mi alzo senza nemmeno accorgermene e rimango per qualche minuto imbambolato.

Devo ancora ringraziarlo per avermi incoraggiato...ma come posso fare!

Poi, ecco l' illuminazione.

Mi metto a dirla ad alta voce.

"Trovatooo! Domani mattina andrò a trovarlo a casa sua e così lo saluterò! Ma perché non ci ho pensato prima!...Anche perché non hanno resa nota la data esatta!"

Sottolineo la genialità della mia pensata facendo scoccare le dita.

Adesso sono gli altri ad essere basiti.

Credo che pensino che mi sia bevuto il cervello!

Vabbè..ma io sono fatto così! Che ci posso fare!'

"Ehi, che vi prende? Forza finiamo di cenare, che altrimenti si raffredda tutto!"

Ridono e riprendiamo a cenare.

E' quasi ora di andare in camera.

Punterò la sveglia, così farò in modo di essere a Nankatsu il prima possibile.

Spero di riuscire ad incontrarlo!

Il giorno seguente.

Mi trovo a Nankatsu e sono quasi giunto a casa Ozora.

Mi aggiro con in mano un foglietto, datomi da un signore molto gentile a cui ho chiesto informazioni.

Sono quasi arrivato ... dovrebbe essere quella villetta laggiù!

Sulla targhetta c'è proprio scritto il cognome Ozora.

Suono il campanello ... e ora che gli dico!

Una voce educata di donna mi chiede chi sono e gli rispondo dicendogli che sono Shingo Aoi e che ho conosciuto suo figlio giocando a calcio.

Mi invita ad entrare.

Busso alla porta e la sento con un uomo che dev' essere il padre di Tsubasa.

Stanno dicendo che presto Tsubasa avrà un fratellino .. .ma stanno pensando di avere un altro bambino o per caso la mamma di Tsubasa aspetta già!

Non sono affari miei ... ma perché finisco sempre in situazioni del genere!

Se potessi, mi tapperei le orecchie!

Si apre la porta.

Sono quasi arrossito per l' imbarazzo.

Mi chiedono il motivo della mia visita e gli dico che sono passato a salutare Tsubasa.

Mi dicono che è uscito da circa un' oretta e che probabilmente adesso sarà in viaggio verso l' aeroporto per prendere l' aereo che lo porterà in Brasile.

"Nooo! E io che ci tenevo così tanto a salutarlo!" non sono riuscito a trattenere quest' esclamazione.

M' inchino e li ringrazio: "Grazie! Lo raggiungerò lì!"

Inizio a correre come un disperato.

Sta partendo!

Se ne va!

Devo farcelaa!

Entro in aeroporto, sul tabellone c' è scritto che stanno imbarcando il volo per S. Paolo, accidenti!

Faccio le scale a perdifiato rischiando di travolgere chiunque m' intralci la strada.

Sto dribblando le persone che mi si parano davanti.

Raggiungo il piano degli imbarchi e mi sembra di riconoscerlo di spalle.

Intravedo anche il Sig. Katagiri.

Lo chiamo e lui si gira.

Gli vado incontro e gli parlo: "Volevo salutarti e augurarti buona fortuna per la tua carriera calcistica!"

Solo per pochi attimi.

M' inchino e ritorno sui miei passi.

Non è possibile!

Mi sta chiamando!

"Ehi tu! Numero dodici della scuola Nakahara!"

Si è ricordato di me ... non ci posso credere!

Mi giro stupito e sento: "Queste sono per te!"

Mi sta lanciando qualcosa che afferro al volo.

Apro il palmo nella mano, sono tre monete: venticinque centesimi americani, dieci franchi francesi e cento yen.

Mi sta augurando di partecipare insieme a lui ai prossimi mondiali di calcio.

Sono così felice!

Mi saluta agitando il braccio, mentre seguita a sorridermi.

Ricambio il saluto agitando il mio braccio sinistro, il destro è impegnato e la sua mano custodisce quel tesoro che mi ha appena donato.

Questo regalo diventerà il mio portafortuna!

Farò di tutto per diventare un giocatore di calcio professionista e presto noi due ci ritroveremo in nazionale, ne sono sicuro!

Ho guardato l' aereo partire e poco dopo mi sono diretto verso casa.

Non appena sono arrivato in camera, ho messo i tre preziosi spiccioli in un sacchettino di telo dove ho scritto sopra una frase d' incitamento.

Gli ho anche messo una cordicella e me lo sono messo al collo.

Tsubasa continua a credere in me e non lo deluderò!

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	3. In viaggio verso l' Italia

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Taiyou no Ou "**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 3**

**In viaggio verso l' Italia**

"Mi devo essere addormentato!...Non è mica male dormire in aereo e mi sono fatto proprio una bella dormita!"

Poi mi strofino gli occhi e mi stiracchio alzando e tirando indietro le braccia.

Ops...ma non sono solo!

Stavo per tirare una manata in faccia al signore che mi è seduto vicino.

Menomale che non si è accorto di nulla.

Sono davvero maldestro!

Ho la fortuna di stare seduto vicino al finestrino e mi metto a guardare fuori...si vedono solo nuvole, nuvole e ancora nuvole.

Chissà dove siamo e quanto manca al nostro arrivo a Malpensa!

Questa è la prima volta che viaggio in aereo in vita mia, ma non ho avuto paura e lo trovo abbastanza comodo.

E' solo penoso doversene stare seduti tutto questo tempo.

Quanto mi piacerebbe avere un piccolo angolino in cui poter palleggiare, ma devo aspettare che l' aereo sia arrivato in Italia per farlo.

Ho un pallone nello zaino che mi sono portato insieme ad un grosso borsone.

Prima, me le sono pure sentite.

Pensavo che nessuno mi vedesse, le hostess e gli steward erano tutti in cucina e vedendo uno spazio libero vicino al bagno, mi sono messo a palleggiare lì.

Non lo avessi mai fatto!

Degli altri passeggeri avevano aperto la porta per guardarmi e si stavano divertendo, perfino il comandante che era uscito un attimo dalla cabina di pilotaggio, mi aveva fatto i complimenti all'inizio, invitandomi poco dopo a stare più tranquillo e ad accomodarmi al mio posto.

Ma perché ci vuole così tanto!

Sto viaggiando in classe turistica , ma coi pochi soldi che avevo non potevo permettermi niente di meglio.

Tiro fuori dalla maglia il mio sacchettino portafortuna e lo stringo per farmi coraggio.

Ho solo quindici anni e me ne sto andando in Italia a cercare fortuna come calciatore.

Sono incosciente o forse matto!

In quel paese il gioco del calcio è praticamente un' istituzione ed è pieno di giovani talenti che hanno voglia di sfondare.

Riuscirò a trovare qualcuno che mi faccia giocare!

Sono ottimista per natura e cercherò di non arrendermi di fronte alle difficoltà.

All' inizio dovrò farcela con le mie sole forze.

Papà, mamma e la mia sorellina saranno lontani e mi mancheranno parecchio.

Abbiamo discusso anche a causa di questa mia voglia di trasferirmi in Italia.

Avevo pensato a questa possibilità, poco dopo aver salutato Tsubasa Ozora in partenza per il Brasile.

Come vorrei diventare forte come lui!

Però il paese da cui sono sempre stato attratto calcisticamente è l' Italia.

Il campionato italiano è uno dei più difficili al mondo e vi militano giocatori di fama internazionale.

Dopo aver deciso che sarei andato in Italia, mi sono messo perfino a studiare l' italiano da autodidatta e pensare che non sono mai stato bravo in inglese.

Ma quando s' insegue un sogno tutto diventa possibile!

Ho rotto il mio salvadanaio e mi sono comprato dei libri per impararlo.

So che Tsubasa faceva lezioni di portoghese la sera con un insegnante privato, ma io non potevo permettermelo, anche perché nessuno doveva sospettare cosa stessi facendo!

Prima dovevo anche racimolare i soldi necessari all' acquisto del biglietto aereo e che mi permettessero di vivere qualche giorno in Italia nell' attesa di trovare un ingaggio.

Tuttavia a mia sorella non è sfuggito che stessi tramando qualcosa pur non essendo riuscita a cogliermi in flagrante.

L' Italiano è una lingua bellissima e molto musicale, ma è così diversa dal giapponese che all' inizio è stato molto faticoso studiarla.

Comunque dovrei essere in grado di capirla e di parlarla, seppur con un accento un po' strano.

Mi hanno detto che la imparerò meglio quando sarò sul posto, perché il mio cervello ascolterà parlare le altre persone, memorizzerà quest' informazioni e la mia pronuncia migliorerà.

Speriamo!

"Ciao!"

"Come stai?"

"Per favore, mi potrebbe dire qual' è la strada per arrivare allo stadio?"

Ripeto ancora una volta queste frasi sottovoce...ho perso il conto delle volte che ripetevo le frasi che per me erano difficili da pronunciare.

Dovevo sempre dare un' occhiatina anche alla grammatica.

Una sera ho dovuto svuotare il sacco.

Stavamo cenando...

"Shingo come mai stai studiando Italiano? Ieri sono entrata in camera tua per prendere una cosa che mi serviva e ho visto dei libri che servono a chi studia la lingua italiana." era curiosa di saperlo.

"Come Shingo che studia!" la mamma sembrava piuttosto sorpresa per quello che aveva appena udito.

"Ma se ha appena la sufficienza a scuola, perché è troppo svogliato e invece di studiare passa tutto il tempo giocando a pallone!" stava ridendo mentre lo diceva.

"Ma non sono tuoi fratellone?"

Uffi, la sera prima mi ero dimenticato di nasconderli ed Ayumi li aveva visti.

Che dovevo fare?

Inventarmi qualche scusa o dire la verità?

Il panico mi aveva attanagliato e di sicuro non appena avessi aperto la bocca avrei farfugliato delle cose incomprensibili.

Ma perché era successo?

Io volevo preparare i miei a questa notizia prima di dirglielo, in modo che capissero che a mio modo era una scelta responsabile.

"Ecco ... veramente ... c'è una cosa che dovrei dirvi..."

"E' vero sto studiando Italiano, ma per un motivo ben preciso. Una volta terminate le scuole medie, mi piacerebbe partire per l' Italia e giocare in una squadra di serie A. Sto già mettendo da parte i soldi grazie ad un lavoretto che ho trovato. La mattina prima di andare a scuola esco presto per andare a consegnare i giornali. Non si guadagna molto, ma spero di riuscire a comprarmi il biglietto. Mi mancherete tanto, ma sono deciso a farlo! Cercate di capirmi!"

Papà si è alzato in piedi gridando: "Ma che cosa dici! Sei ancora minorenne e non ti permetterò di compiere una sciocchezza simile!"

"Ma papà. .. anche se può sembrare una cosa assurda, Tsubasa Ozora l' ha fatto ed io voglio seguire il suo esempio! Voglio diventare un calciatore professionista!" eravamo in due a gridare.

Mamma e Ayumi ci guardavano ammutolite.

Papà stringeva forte i pugni e non riesco a capire come mai non mi abbia schiaffeggiato!

"La conosco la storia di quel ragazzo, ma se non sbaglio è considerato un fenomeno del calcio mondiale. Cosa che non è stata ancora detta di te! Non hai nemmeno mai partecipato al campionato nazionale, come pensi di farti notare in Italia?"

"So che i presupposti non sono dei migliori, ma io so che posso farcela ... ascoltami, ti prego!"

"Per me la cena finisce qui!" e se ne era andato in salotto.

"Ma caro!" la mamma aveva tentato di calmarlo.

"Papà!" la mia sorellina era triste, perché si sentiva in colpa per aver scatenato tutto questo.

Per un po' di giorni io e papà non ci siamo rivolti la parola.

C' era un clima così pesante in case ed eravamo tutti tristi.

L' arrivo della nonna ci ha aiutati a ritrovare la serenità.

Si è subito accorta che fosse successo un mezzo disastro e ne ha dedotto che la causa fossi io.

Un pomeriggio stavo palleggiando in giardino.

Mi ha chiamato perché era pronta la merenda e mentre bevevamo il thè ne abbiamo parlato.

"Che è successo Shingo? Tu e tuo padre non vi parlate più!"

Ho iniziato a piangere e le ho raccontato l' accaduto.

Dopo aver finito di ascoltarmi, mi aveva sorriso dicendomi: "Non ti preoccupare, si aggiusterà tutto! Ci parlo io con tuo padre e vedrai che capirà! C' è solo rimasto male, perché come ogni genitore conserva in cuor suo la speranza di potersi tenere i propri figli vicini, dimenticandosi che sono come gli uccellini e prima o poi spiccano il volo!"

"Grazie nonnina!" Le sue parole mi avevano tirato su di morale.

"Grazie anche per la merenda! Vado ad allenarmi, a dopo!"

Ero quasi uscito dalla porta e lei mi aveva richiamato per dirmi: "Ci andrai in Italia e se non ti basteranno i soldi te li presterò io e me li renderai quando diventerai famoso!" mi stava facendo l' occhiolino e non scherzava mi avrebbe aiutato davvero.

Stavo per andare a dormire, dopo aver assistito ad una bella partita alla tele con papà.

Ci eravamo seduti distanti, sapendo benissimo quanto la cosa interessasse ad entrambi.

Mi ero seduto per primo e pensavo che papà evitasse di sedersi, invece dopo aver parlato con la nonna si è accomodato anche lui.

Lei era passata da dietro toccandomi la spalla, io mi ero girato e mi aveva fatto l' occhiolino.

Era una situazione così strana!

E pensare che era stato mio padre a trasmettermi la sua passione per il calcio regalandomi un pallone, quando non riuscivo nemmeno a camminare.

Aveva spento la televisione e mi si era avvicinato tirandomi a sé col braccio destro e accarezzandomi la testa con la mano destra: "Si! Tale padre tale figlio! Siamo entrambi un po' matti noi due!"

E mi aveva guardato: "Ho parlato con la nonna e la mamma ed insieme abbiamo deciso di appoggiarti nel perseguire il tuo sogno. Però ci sono delle condizioni a cui dovrai attenerti!"

Non credevo alle mie orecchie, si stava compiendo un vero miracolo:"Condizioni! Ma che intendi papà!"

"Sei sotto la nostra responsabilità, ricordatelo! Primo: dovrai diplomarti con una buona media. Secondo: ci aspettiamo che una volta giunto in Italia tu ci mantenga costantemente informati . Terzo: se per caso nel giro di pochi giorni tu non dovessi riuscire ad entrare in una squadra, dovrai ritornare in Giappone. Se ti andrà male, potrai sempre tentare la fortuna nel nostro paese! Tutti noi tiferemo per te, questo è ovvio, ma rimani un ragazzino e se non avrai delle persone a cui poterti appoggiare potrebbe essere molto pericoloso. La nonna mi ha detto che abbiamo un parente che abita a Milano, ti daremo l' indirizzo e ti ospiterà per qualche giorno .. .Mi raccomando, studia testolina!"

"Grazie papà!...Grazie a tutti!" e avevo ricambiato il suo abbraccio.

Ayumi ci aveva ascoltati e poco dopo ci aveva abbracciati a sua volta saltandoci addosso tutta contante e si era messa a gridare: "Che bello! Shingo e papà hanno fatto la pace!"

Per il momento ho soddisfatto la prima condizione.

La seconda la metterò in pratica di sicuro.

Per la terza m' impegnerò al massimo ... non voglio ritornare in Giappone a testa bassa, sebbene capisca perché me l ' abbiano imposta.

La prossima volta che tornerò a casa avrò già giocato in Italia e sarà perché convocato dalla nazionale.

Italia, sto arrivandoooo!

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	4. Massimo impegno

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Taiyou no Ou "**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 4**

**Massimo impegno**

Ah ci voleva proprio!

Tiriamo lo sciacquone..

Dopo aver fatto una bella pisciata, sono pronto ad affrontare un' altra dura giornata di allenamenti.

Ops!

Devo fare piano, sono solo le cinque e mezza e non vorrei svegliare Bobang.

Giochiamo insieme nell' Albese e sono felice, che qui al dormitorio, mi abbiano messo in stanza con lui.

Il giorno del mio arrivo ad Alba, è stata la prima persona che ho incontrato e che mi ha dato il benvenuto.

E' un giovane calciatore nigeriano.

E' altissimo ed a stargli vicino, mi sento quasi un nanetto e si distingue in campo con quei suoi due codini così strani.

Mi è molto simpatico e ci divertiamo tanto insieme a giocare a pallone.

Domani mattina partirà per raggiungere la sua nazionale in Giappone, dove disputeranno una partita amichevole contro la nostra nazionale olimpica.

Com'è ordinato, ha già tirato vicino le cose che dovrà mettersi nella valigia.

Come mi piacerebbe essere un pochino più ordinato come lui!

La metà della mia stanza è un gran casino e stona con la sua.

Io non partirò e non potrò giocare contro di lui.

Peccato, speriamo di incontrarci sul campo delle Olimpiadi!

Guardalo lì, come dorme beato ... devo riuscire a prendere le mie cose senza fare troppo rumore.

Mi sto muovendo sulla punta delle dita.

Non ho nemmeno acceso la luce e mi sono limitato ad aprire solo un pochino la persiana.

Mi sono già vestito, però devo recuperare i miei scarpini e la mia felpa speciali.

Per il momento gioco nella serie C italiana, ma m' impegnerò al massimo per esordire in serie A.

Devo già essere contento di poter giocare così tante partite.

Gli scarpini sono rinforzati e più pesanti di quelli normali, mentre nella felpa ho inserito dei pesi.

Ho bisogno di rafforzare i miei muscoli e grazie a questo tipo di esercizio ho potuto esordire con la squadra giovanile dell' Inter e giocare il World Youth e vincerlo insieme a tutti i ragazzi della nazionale giapponese.

Quei momenti rimarranno impressi indelebilmente nella mia memoria, anche perché ho realizzato il sogno di giocare insieme a Tsubasa Ozora, il mio idolo e la persona che mi ha incoraggiato a non lasciare questo sport che amo così tanto.

Li ho presi.

Non mi resta che uscire ... mancano solo pochi passi alla porta.

Ci sono.

La apro tanto da poterci passare attraverso molto piano e mi accingo ad andarmene, quando sento...

"Shingo!"

"Noooo, si è svegliato!"

Mi giro e sento ancora: "Shingo sbrigati passa quella palla!"

Lo guardo, ma non è mica sveglio sta sognando e adesso si è anche girato nel letto.

Mi fa prendere certi spaventi!

A volte mi dimentico che parla nel sonno.

Me ne accorgo solo quando sono sveglio.

Se dormo anch' io, non c' è rumore che riesca a svegliarmi.

Menomale che ho un orologio biologico che funziona benissimo e che mi sveglia quando è ora.

Lo guardo ancora una volta e bisbiglio: "Sogni d' oro Bobang, ci si rivede dopo al campo con tutti gli altri!"

Finalmente sono fuori!

Per prima cosa mi faccio una bella corsetta di riscaldamento sulle colline albesi.

Lascerò gli scarpini da calcio negli spogliatoi dentro al mio armadietto, così non rischierò di perderli correndo.

Tanto mi serviranno solo nella seconda fase dei miei esercizi mattutini.

Ecco fatto...si comincia.

Correre non è mai stato un problema per me e mi diverto molto a farlo.

Alba mi piace molto, perché è una cittadina tranquilla, dove si mangia bene e si respira l' aria buona.

E' da una mezz' oretta che sto correndo e tra poco raggiungerò la vetta di una collina da cui potrò ammirare una bella veduta della città.

Ci sono quasi ... è questione di pochissimi metri.

Ancora pochi passi e ...vedo Alba stagliarsi bellissima davanti a me, circondata da colline ricche di vigneti.

Da quì riesco anche a scorgere le sue torri e il campanile del duomo.

Sulla destra vedo anche il campo di allenamento che si trova vicino al nostro dormitorio, tra poco tornerò lì.

Alba è così diversa da Milano e dalle stesse cittadine giapponesi, che sono delle metropoli in confronto.

E' rinomata per il vino e per il tartufo bianco, uno strano fungo piuttosto pregiato e costosissimo, di cui si tiene anche una sagra e vi si possono degustare delle pietanze deliziose.

Caspita mi sta venendo una fame a pensare a tute queste prelibatezze, sarà perché non ho ancora fatto colazione!

Placherò il mio stomaco più tardi...

"Di corsa al campo! ... Mi aspettano degli altri esercizi da fare!"

Un po' di autoincitamento serve sempre!

Una ventina di minuti dopo sono di nuovo negli spogliatoi, indosso le scarpette da gioco ed una volta sul campo mi lego con un pneumatico una ruota al bacino.

Forse sono un po' masochista, ma tutta questa fatica non mi pesa ed anzi mi diverto così.

La mia tabella prevede che io faccia una trentina di giri del campo di corsa e calciando il pallone:"Si parte!"

Questa preparazione in solitaria mi permette anche di riflettere, cosa che non mi fa affatto male.

Ma chi sono io!

Sono Shingo Aoi, ho quasi vent' anni e di professione faccio il calciatore.

Sono bravo nell' eseguire i tunnel, dribblare con la mia famosa 'finta ad angolo retto' ed ad eseguire tiri in rovesciata.

A volte come Ishizaki intercetto i palloni col viso.

Il mio soprannome è 'il principe del sole' ovvero 'Taiyou no Ou' ... ma perché mi chiamano così!

Sarà perché provengo dal paese del Sol Levante e lì al momento sono un buon calciatore, ma ce ne sono tanti più forti di me da cui posso prendere esempio, come Tsubasa.

Non saprei...

Mi piace pensare che sia dovuto al mio carattere solare, grazie a cui riesco a trasmettere il buonumore nelle persone che mi stanno vicine.

Sono sempre allegro e non faccio mai mancare un sorriso a nessuno.

Credo di essere anche piuttosto buffo e spesso e volentieri chi mi osserva si mette a ridere.

Sono la macchietta per l' eccellenza della nazionale di calcio, pur essendo in buona compagnia!

Ciò che conta, è che io sono io e mi accetto per quello che sono!

Forse sono pure carino ... con questi capelli neri che non si capisce bene quanto siano lunghi e porto sempre un po' spettinati.

I miei tratti somatici sono quelli tipici orientali con due scuri occhi a mandorla.

Anche se cado io mi rialzo e cosa più importante sorrido, sorrido sempre!

"Shingoooo! Vieni è ora di fare colazione!"

Chi disturba i miei pensieri!

Mi giro di scatto e vedo Bobang che mi richiama all' appello.

Si, anche il mio pancino dice che è ora di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti...

Saltello pieno di entusiasmo e con la ruota ancora legata alla mia vita e gli rispondo: "Arrivoooo!"

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	5. Che bella notizia!

_Ringrazio Hikarisan che ha recensito questa storia e auguro una buona lettura a tutti1_

_Sanae78_

"**Taiyou no Ou"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 5**

**Che bella notizia!**

Nella mensa del dormitorio si mangia davvero bene e dopo una dura giornata di esercizio non c' è niente di meglio di una bella mangiata è proprio quella che ci vuole.

Ops!

Sono tornato in camera per controllare, se è arrivata qualche mail e me ne stavo quasi dimenticando!

Controlliamo l' orologio ... si faccio in tempo!

Com' è strana la stanza senza Bobang ... di solito litighiamo per chi debba usare per primo il computer.

Anche lui come me ha amici e parenti lontani e Internet ci aiuta a tenere vivi i contatti.

Peccato non poter vedere la partita in diretta ... mi accontenterò di analizzare coi miei compagni dell' Albese la prossima formazione che dovremo fronteggiare e dopo la vedrò in differita sul satellite.

Uffi!

Sono curioso di vedere giocare il mio amico contro la nostra nazionale.

Stasera devo vigilare sul sito della nazionale per leggere i risultati aggiornati.

"Forza Giapponeee!"

Cribbio, preso dall' entusiasmo ho urlato, spero che non se ne sia accorto nessuno!

Mi sono tappato la bocca d' istinto!

E' meglio che mi risieda, anche la sedia si è spostata.

Ma quanto ci mette ad accendersi questo pc!

Ci siamo quasi ... sono connesso.

Andiamo subito a vedere nella casella di posta ... ci sono due nuovi messaggi, uno è di Bobang e l' altro è di Tsubasa.

Che strano titolo quello di Tsubasa, il capitano scrive '_Ragazzi, ho segnato il goal più importante di tutta la mia vita!_"

Iniziamo da quello di Bobang, s' intitola '_Saluti dal sol levante_!'

_Ehilà Shingo,_

_Come vanno le cose lì ad Alba?_

_Ti stai allenando?_

Ma che dice, lo sa benissimo che mi alleno sempre con costanza!

_Sto scherzando ovviamente amico mio!_

E ti pareva che vuole fare il simpaticone.

_Stiamo per assistere all' amichevole Giappone-Danimarca e non vedo l' ora di vedere, se la vostra squadra nonostante manchiate tu, Tsubasa, Hyuga e Akai, sia davvero così temibile come affermi tu!_

_Il mio capitano Ochado sta aspettando con ansia di battersi con Misaki, come saprai anche tu Ochado è stato ingaggiato dal Paris Saint-Germain perché Misaki era gravemente infortunato._

_Noi le 'pantere nere' della Nigeria abbiamo tutte le intenzioni di sconfiggere i 'giovani samurai', vedrai di cosa siamo capaci!_

_Il Giappone è come me l' hai descritto tu e credo che per me ed i miei compagni sarà un piacevole soggiorno!_

_Sono sicuro che anche tu troverai il modo di vedere queste due amichevoli per guardare i miglioramenti dei tuoi amici e studiare il giocale di possibili avversari._

_E' sempre un bene tenersi aggiornati!_

_A presto!_

_Bobang_

Misaki e gli altri gli daranno parecchio filo da torcere, ne sono certo.

Ed ora glielo scrivo pure..

_Ciao Bobang,_

_sono contento che ti piaccia il mio paese!_

_Non scordare quello che ci siamo detti ... il Giappone pur avendo delle assenze importanti è ricco di giocatori validi che sapranno farsi valere!_

_Ricordati di portarmi un pensierino!_

_Qualche bel giornale sportivo magari e se li trovi anche i manga originali di 'Captain Tsubasa Golden 23', lì costano meno e così risparmio un pochetto._

_Ciao,_

_Shingo, Taiyo no Ou ovvero 'il principe del sole'_

L' altra sera mentre parlavamo di quest' argomento per poco non abbiamo bisticciato.

Veniamo a quella di Tsubasa, ma che vorrà dire!

Tra l' altro c'è scritto che è una mail che è stata inviata a tutti i suoi contatti, anche il tono sembra felice, ma serio.

Leggiamo e togliamoci questa cusiosità...

_Ciao ragazzi,_

_come state?_

_Spero tutti bene!_

_So che parecchi di voi hanno già iniziato la preparazione per affrontare il torneo per le qualificazioni olimpiche e che nello stesso istante in cui vi sto scrivendo starete fronteggiando i danesi._

_Fatevi valere, anche se è lontano il vostro capitano ha sempre molta fiducia in voi!_

_Leggerete questa mia mail a partita finita, mentre gli altri tre se potranno prima._

_Il titolo avrà certamente attirato la vostra attenzione, non è vero!_

_Vi starete chiedendo di che razza di goal si tratti?_

_Sono talmente felice che sento il bisogno di condividere la mia gioia con voi!_

_Stasera quando sono tornato a casa Sanae mi ha detto una cosa bellissima ... tra poco avremo un bambino!_

_Dalla contentezza l' ho abbracciata sollevandola e facendola girare in cucina._

_Ma ci pensate ... sarò papà!_

_Non sto più nella pelle e ho voglia di gridare al mondo quanto sono felice!_

_E' un goal un po' diverso da quelli che sono abituato a segnare di solito e non l' ho segnato da solo, ma con l' aiuto di Sanae!_

_Direi che come metafora sia piuttosto azzeccata quella del goal! Non trovate!_

_Per favore evitate battutaccie, perché un nuovo componente della piccola famiglia Ozora sta per nascere e presto saremo di più!_

_Naturalmente io e Sanae abbiamo avvisato subito i nostri genitori ed i nostri fratelli in Giappone che dopo l' iniziale sorpresa ci hanno detto quanto siano contenti di diventare rispettivamente nonni e zii._

_Sanae ed io stiamo crescendo insieme ed ora mi sento ancora più responsabile nei confronti della mia adorata moglie e di quell' esserino che avrà sia i miei che i suoi geni._

_Ma voi siete i miei amici più cari ed è giocando contro di voi che sono cresciuto come calciatore, ma soprattutto come persona!_

_Sono, anzi siamo felicissimiiii!_

_Tsubasa, Sanae , che sono in due ma presto saranno in tre_

"Che bella notiziaaa!"

La sedia ricade di nuovo per terra rumorosamente.

"Ma che succede Shingo? Ti sei fatto male?" sento una voce provenire dal basso.

"Si tutto bene, scusatemi per la mia goffaggine!" rispondo in fretta e furia, quasi biascicando le parole.

"Sbrigati che ti stiamo aspettando!"

Avevo promesso che avrei fatto in fretta.

Mi avvicino alla porta e gli grido: "Scendo tra due minuti, promesso!"

Torno alla mia scrivania, ancora un po' scombussolato da questa notizia.

Ma che c'è da essere sorpreso!

Pensando queste cose, mi do un pugnetto in testa per darmi una svegliata.

Tsubasa e Sanae, nonostante siano poco più grandi di me, sono già sposati da parecchio tempo ed è normale che possano avere dei bambini.

Non so cosa scrivergli...voglio essere sintetico e chiaro!

Solo loro possono capire quello che stanno provando.

Fatto ... adesso premo invio.

Pochi minuti dopo su un altro portatile in Spagna giunge un messaggio che dice, '_Bellissimo goal ragazzi! Shingo_''

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	6. Un nuovo sogno

_Ringrazio le persone che hanno recensito questa storia e auguro una buona lettura a tutti!_

_Sanae78_

"**Taiyou no Ou"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 6**

**Un nuovo sogno**

Siamo già a Maggio, é' notte fonda qui in Italia e sono davanti al televisore dove sto seguendo trepidante la partita della nazione giapponese della quinta giornata del girone di qualificazione asiatiche.

I giovani samurai stanno indossando la seconda divisa, quella bianca.

Mancano pochi minuti al calcio finale ed i miei compagni stanno giocando contro il Vietnam conducendo per 3-0 grazie ai goal di Misugi, Matsuyama e Misaki.

Sono così teso!

Se potessi correrei lì da loro per aiutarli!

Purtroppo questo torneo di qualificazione non è iniziato nei migliori dei modi per la squadra nipponica, hanno pareggiato 1-1 con l' Arabia Saudita e perso per 3-1 contro l' Australia.

Se vogliono passare, d' ora in poi non si possono permettere più di perdere nessun' altra partita ed inoltre devono sperare in qualche passo falso dei loro avversari diretti.

Il triplice fischio dell' arbitro sta decretando la fine dell' incontro.

Ma che succede la panchina sta esultando ed i giocatori in campo si sono voltati per capire cosa stia succedendo.

Adesso panchinari e titolari stanno festeggiando tutti insieme in campo, ma ecco che lo speaker si decide a spiegarne il motivo.

"L' Australia ha pareggiatoooo! Siii! Siamo di nuovo in gioco ragazzi!"

Ho urlato anch' io, non sono riuscito a trattenere tutta la gioia che ho in questo momento e mi sono alzato dalla poltrona alzando in alternanza le braccia.

Sto festeggiando con loro!

Sento che anche una lacrima di commozione mi sta rigando il viso.

Spero di non aver svegliato nessuno!

Sono troppo contento!

La tensione mi stava uccidendo.

Menomale, adesso posso andarmene a dormire tranquillo.

_Ma che stadio grande!_

_E' uno degli stadi dove si svolgeranno le partite del girone del Giappone._

_Le gradinate sono stracolme ed i tifosi ci incitano gridando i nostri nomi e con degli striscioni di incoraggiamento._

_Stanno gridando anche il mio._

"_Forza Principe del Sole!"_

"_Vai Dinamo del campo da gioco!"_

_Quasi quasi mi dimenticavo del mio secondo soprannome, ma di questo ricordo il significato, è dovuto al fatto che sono un giocatore dai movimenti molto veloci e dotato di una notevole tecnica calcistica._

_Sono in campo e mi sto guardando intorno._

_Indosso la divisa blu e sulla schiena è riportato il mio nome e vi è scritto il numero venti._

_Il numero con cui gioco in nazionale._

_Mi guardo intorno e mi accorgo di non essere solo, sono in attacco sulla destra con Hyuga e Wakashimazu che mi fanno cenno di prepararmi._

_Dietro di noi ci sono Tsubasa e Misaki, posizionati a centrocampo, che pronti a dare il calcio d' inizio, mentre Misugi e Matsuyama sono in supporto ad Ishizaki ed Igawa in difesa._

_Ma Tsubasa e Hyuga non erano impegnati coi loro rispettivi campionati!_

_In panchina vedo anche Akai...ma com' è possibile so che si era infortunato!_

_Contro chi giochiamo?_

_Ma sono gli australiani che sono in prima posizione con dieci punti._

_Per essere primi dobbiamo batterli e con una pesante differenza di reti._

_Ecco l' arbitro fischia e la partita incomincia._

_Io, Hyuga e Wakashimazu avanziamo, mentre il tandem Tsubasa-Misaki ci segue eseguendo una fitta rete di passaggi._

_Tsubasa è in possesso della sfera e gli si fanno incontro i tre moschettieri dell' Australia: Mark Duvika, Harry Cornwell e Tim Shacker._

_Fantastico li ha dribblati tutti!_

"_Preparati Shingo, questo passaggio è per te!"_

_Aggancio la palla coi piedi e mi avvicino sempre di più alla porta degli Aussie, mentre gli altri mi sono tutti vicini._

_Eseguo un bel tunnel per scavalcare un massiccio giocatore australiano che sembrerebbe aversela un pochino a male e allungo per Hyuga che si sta preparando a caricando uno dei suoi potentissimi tiri._

_Un difensore avversario cerca di disturbarlo e Hyuga per evitare di farsi portare via il pallone, lo passa a Wakashimazu, che a sua volta passa a Misaki._

_La porta è sempre più vicina e mi posiziono in modo da poter tirare._

_Misaki se ne accorge ed esegue un passaggio per me._

_La palla però è alta e per calciarla mi alzo da terra ed aggancio la palla in rovesciata._

_Vedo lo specchio della porta e miro sulla sinistra del portiere._

_La sfera viaggia veloce, e nonostante l' estremo difensore abbia cercato di intercettarla, s' insacca nella rete._

_Atterro ed esulto eseguendo una capriola aerea e poco dopo tutti i miei compagni mi sono addosso e mi abbracciano._

_Tsubasa ci sta dicendo qualcosa: "Shingo ha aperto le marcature, ma ora dobbiamo mettercela tutta per segnare tutti quei goal che ci serviranno per aggiudicarci il primo posto nel nostro girone permettendoci di qualificarci per i giochi olimpici. Nel frattempo Genzo farà di tutto per impedire agli australiani di violare la nostra porte. Forza ragazzi! Forza Giappone!"_

_Urliamo tutti insieme: "Forza Giapponeeee!"_

_E il gioco riprende..._

Ma dove sono!

Sono nel mio letto e quindi significa che era solo un sogno.

Prima o poi so che verrò chiamato per far parte della nazionale dei Golden 23, ma non so ancora quando.

Ma che ore sono?

Mi tiro fuori dalle coperte, accendo la lampada a forma di pallone che si trova sul mio comodino e l' accendo per guardare la sveglia.

Sono quasi le sette e mezza e tra poco mi dovrò alzare, mi sa che è meglio che mi alzi.

Di fianco alla radiosveglia c' è il cellulare che si è messo a vibrare per qualche secondo..

Quando mi sono coricato, mi sono dimenticato di spegnerlo.

Dev' essere arrivato un sms.

Controllo ed il mittente è Tamotsu che mi scrive:

_'Ciao Shingo, le cose si stanno mettendo abbastanza male per la nazionale ed a breve potresti essere convocato con gli altri europei, quindi tieniti pronto! Tamotsu'_

Se avranno bisogno di me io ci sarò!

Dico fra me richiudendo lo sportoncino del telefonino e nello stesso momento vengo travolto da mille pensieri.

La prima volta che ho giocato per la nazionale del mio paese, sono giunto come un angelo in aiuto di Tsubasa.

Anche in quell' occasione mancavano diversi giocatori importanti.

Ero così emozionato e ricordo che se bene solo Tsubasa si ricordasse chi fossi, gli altri mi hanno accolto benissimo.

Vincere la medaglia d' oro alle Olimpiadi di Madrid è il nostro nuovo sogno e di sicuro non ci arrenderemo di fronte agli ostacoli che incontreremo.

Grazie a Tsubasa ho capito che non bisogna mai arrendersi, ma continuare a seguire dei nuovi obiettivi.

Parteciperemo a queste Olimpiadi e faremo vedere a tutti di cosa siamo capaci!

Sento già l' adrenalina che mi sale in tutto in corpo e provo fiducia per gli altri che sono in ritiro.

Voglio incoraggiarli e per farlo manderò un messaggino a Ide:

_'Ok, mi tengo pronto! Forza Giapponeeee! By Shingo'_

Inviato!

Il sole è già sorto e di sicuro questa sarà una bella giornata!

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
